Dinner Troubles
by Isiah02
Summary: Dinnertime comes around and Simon and Theodore have the perfect dinner. Or is it? Please read and review. CGI movie version.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Dinner Troubles. I watched a video on YouTube by TPindell called My New Diet, and it gave me this idea. So I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Tom: Wanna get started?**

 **Isiah: Yeah, for sure. CGI movie universe here. Read on.**

* * *

 **Dinnertime**

Theodore was in the kitchen table ready to eat dinner. He had quite a healthy meal on him. A toss salad. He began eating only to see Simon walk in the room with something not as healthy as Theodore's.

"Hey, Simon," Theodore greeted.

"Hey, Theo," Simon greeted back.

"Whatcha got there," Theodore asked.

"Something I've been waiting for all day," Simon said. "Chicken wings, French fries, a biscuit, and for a drink, orange soda."

"Wow. That sounds good," Thedore said licking his lips a little. But licked them for real when he saw what Simon had next. Vanilla cake.

"Can't forget the desert," Simon reminded himself. Then turned to Theodore and asked, "So what do you have for dinner, Theodore?"

Theodore looked at what he had on his plate as he spoke. "I'm trying to stay healthy so I just have a salad with water."

Simon smiled and said, "Staying in the healthy side. I like it." Simon was then going to eat when he caught Theodore starring at him. He looked up and said, "What's up?"

"Oh, um-"

"Wait! Don't say it. I already know what it is," Simon said.

"Um-"

"How could I eat this without washing my paws," Simon admitted.

"Um, yeah. You gotta wash your paws," Theodore said.

"How could I forget," Simon asked himself getting up from his chair. "Me, Simon, the smart one forgetting to wash his paws? C'mon man." Simon then found his way to the bathroom leaving Theodore in the kitchen alone. Once Simon was out of sight, Theodore began eating Simon's food. First the chicken wings. Every piece of skin was taken off and eaten by Theodore. Then at the biscuit in which he stuffed his mouth with. Then at the fries in which he buried his small body in. After a good second, he stuffed his face in the vanilla cake. After another moment, he washed it all down with the orange soda that was next to the plate. A minute later, the bathroom door swung open with Simon coming out the bathroom. Theodore quickly gasped and hopped back to his plate just in time for Simon to realize that his food was a mess.

"Uh, what happened to my dinner," Simon asked sternly.

"Um, it was like that," Theodore said finding an excuse.

"Theodore. You and I both know that my meal wasn't like this," Simon said raising his voice. "My chicken is all over the place, my soda is all gone!" When Simon looked at what happened to his cake, he completely lost it.

"LOOK AT MY CAKE!"

"Simon-"

"Look at my freaking cake," Simon said pounding the table. "You did this, I know you did!"

"Simon I swear I didn't do that," Theodore said watching Simon lift up his salad. "Simon, please, I was eating that!"

"Oh, you were eating this, you ate my dinner! You little-," Simon lost it and poured the salad onto Theodore.

"I should hit you with that Cleveland bus driver uppercut. Bro," Simon said angrily as he left the table leaving Theodore with just his tears. While he was sobbing, he took one of the chicken wings he bit off of and took another bite of it.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: I'll admit, I really hate the fact that I turn my back for one second then next thing I know somebody laid hands on my food. Tom!**

 **Tom: What?**

 **Isiah: You know what.**

 **Tom: No I...- OH! You're still mad about that slice of pizza I took.**

 **Isiah: I've been mad about that.**

 **Tom: It was two weeks ago, when you gonna let it go?**

 **Isiah: Until you buy me a new pizza.**

 **Tom: Man, please.**

 **Isiah: Whatever. Anyway, everyone we hope you've enjoyed this story. Check out yesterday's story called Isiah02's Rules to Survive fanfic if you haven't. Expect that to be updated soon along with Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this story a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
